


Shape of My Heart

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alpha!Robert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Broken Hearts, Denial of Feelings, First Time Having a Rut, Getting Back Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Thomas, omega!Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Robert has never had a rut in his entire life until that one fateful day in November 2013. And despite entering a relationship with a wonderful Omega a few months later, it takes another four years and a very special Omega from his past to trigger the next one...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from a reader of mine: An Alpha/Beta/Omega story with Leweus as the main couple and them ending up together (sorry, Thomas).  
> I only wanted to write a one shot, but like so many times before it has got a bit more complicated and now there will be a few more chapters. This story starts in 2013 when Robert was still playing for Borussia Dortmund, but will cover the following four years as well. Please let me know what you think of it.  
> This story was written while listening to the two Backstreet Boys songs 'Shape of My Heart' and 'Something That I Already Know' in case someone wants to listen to the right soundtrack while reading this.
> 
> Dear ash, I'm not sure if this story is what you had in mind - it certainly wasn't what I had in mind myself when I accepted your request - but I hope you will still like it. :*

 

 

** Shape of My Heart **

 

**November 2013**

 

They say Alphas are biology-driven idiots most of the times. They are hotheaded, possessive and jealous when it comes to someone being a threat. They can also be protective and when they fall in love with someone, they do so with all their heart. 

To put it briefly, they are heavily dependent on their emotions.

For his whole life Robert was convinced that either the whole world is lying or he is not a usual Alpha.

He has never been in love, he has never been jealous or possessive of anybody. And most importantly he has never had a rut which is strange because that’s how most young men or women find out that they are Alphas, some time during their teenage years or young adulthood.

But not Robert. He is 25 years old and the only reason he knows that he is an Alpha is because of him never having the urge to submit to anybody and people claiming that he has a dark, heavy scent.

If it wasn’t for these unmistakable signs, then Robert could as well be a Beta.

And he has not expected that to change one day, he has already accepted that he is different. 

But that one day comes on a cold and chilly November day after training. Of course it isn’t the first time that Marco has skipped training because of his heat; no, that happens regularly. But it is the first time that Marco still showed up in the training facility.

Everybody else was already on the pitch and clearly Marco had planned to sneak to their team of doctors without anyone noticing and get some medication for the muscle he tore last week. And it would have worked out perfectly if Robert hadn’t just twisted his ankle when he was fighting for the ball with Erik.

He is on his way to their doctor’s office just in case – why hadn’t Dr. Markus Braun been standing at the sideline like he usually does anyway?! – when he meets Marco in the hallway.

He opens his mouth to greet the younger man, but then his amplified candy-like sweet scent hits Robert full force. It is not the first time that Robert has been around an Omega in heat. But up to now the smell has never affected him besides filling him with dread because of said Omega begging him for his knot.

But this time Robert feels a strong wave of desire and he hears a low groan coming from his throat. The Omega who has been standing a few feet away frozen in place, shivers at the sound and he takes a hesitant step closer. “Robert, please.”

The Alpha has no idea what exactly Marco is begging for, if he is asking Robert to stay away from him or to take him. He doubts the Omega knows it either.

He isn’t really aware of having moved, but suddenly he is right in front of Marco, his hands gripping the blond’s shoulders tightly. He can’t think straight anymore when his dormant Alpha instincts awake and there is only  one  clear thought on his mind.

_This Omega is the one. His mate._

Robert’s teeth are tingling with the need to bury themselves in Marco’s throat and to make him his; right here, right now.

And it is so obvious that the Omega wants it too judging by the needy whimper and the suffocating smell of his slick as Robert pushes him against the wall, not caring at all that anybody could come around the corner and see them.

Robert isn’t used to feeling like this and it takes him every ounce of willpower not to take what should be his. No, he needs Marco to want this just as much.

“Marco,” he whispers in a hoarse voice, unable to elaborate. His cock is straining against his tracksuit pants and Robert can’t help but roll his hips against the other man.

The Omega groans and he unconsciously spreads his legs, presenting himself for the Alpha to take. Which doesn’t make it any easier for the Pole to maintain his fragile self-control.  Not that there is much of it left, not when he is just having the first rut of his entire life.

He sinks down onto his knees, his hands dropping to the insides of Marco’s covered thighs to push them even further apart. He presses his face against the younger man’s crotch, feeling the maleness stirring under the fabric while he is inhaling the delicious smell of Marco’s slick as deep as he can.

Marco shudders yet he buries his fingers in Robert’s hair to keep him there. “Fuck, Lewy! Take me, please!”

Robert growls loudly and rubs his face against Marco’s cock while at the same time trying to maintain his last shreds of self-control. “Marco, we need to get out of here before I can take care of you.”

The Omega snarls disapprovingly and doesn’t loosen his grip on Robert, instead pushing his hips demandingly into Robert’s face.

“Need my Alpha now,” is all he manages to get out apart from low whines. 

By now Robert is trembling with the need to bury himself inside of the all too willing Omega and ease his pain. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth, his parted lips ghosting over the bulge in Marco’s pants and trailing curiously over the contours of the latter’s manhood.

Marco mewls desperately and he drops his hands to Robert shoulders, tearing at his shirt until the fabric rips, exposing the skin underneath.

Robert opens his eyes again and looks up at the Omega intently. “Don’t worry, Marco. I will take care of you, I’ll make you feel whole.”

He stands up and pulls the younger man up, feeling the latter’s ankles hooking behind his back to keep their positions.

Somehow Robert manages to stumble out of the hallway and into an empty room, kicking the door shut with his foot before lowering the Omega down onto the large wooden table. “I should be taking you in your bedroom,” he remarks dissatisfied, the thought of claiming the beautiful man in his home rather than some insignificant place like this making his insides clench with want.

“Can’t wait any longer,” Marco replies as he pulls Robert on top his own body. “Need you now.”

And now Robert can’t hold himself back any longer. There is no reason to hold back when the Omega so clearly wants him. Within seconds he has got Marco out of his clothes, ripping them apart with the same annoyance that the blond is radiating as he helps Robert out of his pants. 

They both moan at finally getting to feel each other skin on skin, both of them rock-hard. Usually Robert likes to take his time during sex, but he’s too close already to bother with more foreplay. And Marco is definitely on his side here if his slick-covered thighs are anything to go by.

“Now, Lewy, now!” Marco shouts at him and when Robert tries to lower his to his cheeks, intending to prepare the younger man, Marco merely bats his hand away. “Don’t need it. Omega, remember?”

Robert’s only response is an approving growl and then he slams into Marco in one fluid motion. He meets no resistance, only the wet heat of an aroused Omega wanting to be taken.

Marco lets out a strangled cry of pleasure, his fingernails digging into Robert’s scalp almost painfully and urging him to move.

Robert obeys to the unspoken order instantly, thrusting into the younger man as deep as he can and reveling in the sounds he is drawing from him.

“You’re mine,” he whispers without thinking and Omega’s eyes darken at his possessive words. 

“Proof it!” he demands and Robert instantly latches at his throat, nibbling at the skin for a few seconds while he is speeding up his thrusts.

He is losing himself in the Omega, his own body burning with do much desire that he feels like he is getting consummated by the flames. 

“Mine,” he repeats and by now it hurts to use his voice, his teeth itching painfully from the desire to mark the younger man as his. 

Marco seems to be just as gone as Robert; dark and lust filled eyes staring up at him but unable to focus. “Fill me, Alpha! Claim me!”

And Robert comes harder than he has ever come in his life, his scream muffled by Marco’s throat. The Omega cries out as he climaxes as well while Robert’s knot grows inside of him and his seed fills him.

Pure joy fills Robert as he realizes that Marco is his now and he smiles into the crook of the younger one’s neck; the knowledge that he isn’t alone anymore but will have a strong mate at his side forcing another spurt of his release from him that makes the Omega underneath him shudder.

His Omega. His mate.

He instinctively opens his mouth and he doesn’t realize what he is doing until he can suddenly taste blood on his tongue.

Marco jerks and pushes hard against the side of Robert’s face, effectively dislodging the Alpha.

Robert snarls, angry at getting disturbed from properly laying his claim on his mate and he tries to pull his mate back towards him.

“No!” Marco shouts and shoves Robert back, making both of them wince in pain when the Alpha’s knot shifts inside of him.

The clear rejection makes Robert sober instantly and his eyes widen in horror when he finally realizes what he has done. 

He has marked Marco as his mate. Without his consent.

“Marco, I’m sorry,” he whispers, absolutely shocked by what he has done.

The Omega doesn’t respond, but there are shivers running down his spine and the thick, sweet smell that has become stronger with his growing arousal has waned a bit, tinged with the sharp smell of despair.

“Marco?” he asks worried and after a moment the blond’s eyes snap up to his. 

“You made me yours. You marked me as yours forever,” Marco says in a hollow voice, the shock in his eyes slowly turning into hatred. “Do you have any idea of what you have just done? You marked me as your mate!”

“I love you,” Robert confesses as though that would make it okay even though he knows it doesn’t. But that’s the only explanation he has got for what just happened.

His confession only upsets the Omega more. “Love? That wasn’t love, you don’t have any idea what that is!” he spats with venom in his voice. “You just had a rut and unfortunately it had to happen when you were alone with an Omega in heat. This wasn’t love, it was lust.”

Robert bites his lip at the harsh words even though he understands why Marco is angry. Robert has tied them together for the rest of their lives…  
“It was more than only lust to me. I have been around Omegas in heat several times and I have never felt this way before.”

But Marco is still glaring darkly at him. “I don’t belong to you, Alpha. I don’t belong to anyone.”

The words hurt Robert because that is exactly what has just happened. He has marked Marco as his Omega for the rest of their lives, so in the eyes of everybody else Marco indeed belongs to him.

“You’re not my property, Marco and I will never make you feel like you are,” he tries to soothe the enraged Omega. “I love you, Marco and I will never force myself onto you, I promise.”

Once again Marco pushes against his chest despite Robert’s receding knot still tying them together. “Stop saying that! I don’t want to mate with an Alpha!”  
Robert stares down at him, wanting to calm the Omega down but obviously he can’t. Not when is the one at fault.

“Marco, I’m so, so sorry. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better.”

Marco’s trashing subsides and after a moment he replies, “Get out.”

“It will till take a few minutes until I can pull out without hurting you,” Robert tells him, but Marco shakes his head defiantly. 

“No, I want you to pull out now! I don’t want to feel you any longer than necessary,” Marco responds in a cool voice.

Robert lets out a whine at how much these words pierce his heart. “Marco, I don’t want to hurt you.”

The Omega growls warningly. “You found your release and you claimed me. You got everything you wanted, now pull out!”

Robert starts to tremble, but he obeys to his mate’s command, slowly pulling out of the other man’s body despite the pain it causes both of them.

The blond rolls over onto his side immediately, getting back onto his feet and grabbing his clothes scattered on the ground and leaving the room without one look back at the Alpha. As soon as the door has fallen shut behind him, Robert curls into himself, the tears falling down his eyes as he starts weeping, surrounded by the fading smell of his mate.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long with the second chapter. I had already written the first half of it three weeks ago, but only got around to finishing it now.  
> Also note that there will now be a total of six instead of five chapters, I hope nobody minds the additional chapter.

 

**Chapter 2**

 

The next two days Marco locks himself up at home, refusing to see anybody especially the Alpha whose claim he has to bear now.

His heat has only been amplified by the one-sided mating and his whole body is hurting and aching. Not even jerking off helps anymore and so Marco is lying curled up in his bed, the covers thrown off, covered in sweat while more and more slick trickles out of his ass and down over his cheeks. He feels like he is burning up and he realizes he needs an Alpha, no matter how much he hates the thought.

He manages to get up and starts typing a message on his phone before lying back down again. Deep down he knows that what happened with Robert is mostly his own fault, but he shoves that thought away. He has always known something was bound to happen between them; he knew the moment he first stood beside Robert and went into an unexpected heat in a matter of minutes. It was so scary how much power this Alpha has had over him right from the start, exactly what Marco has always been afraid of. He may be an Omega, but he is no one’s property, least of all an Alpha’s. And yet within seconds he has fallen under Robert’s spell. It only took one glance at the Pole and suddenly all reason was wiped from Marco’s mind and all he knew was that he wanted this Alpha so badly, that this was the one he had been waiting for. He has wanted Robert like he has never wanted anybody before in his life, wanting to be taken and claimed by him so the whole world would know that he belongs to such a strong and beautiful Alpha.

Marco has become exactly what he has always despised. A needy Omega yearning to be dominated by an Alpha.

… _You like this, don’t you, Marco?... You like to get on your knees for me…_

Marco shakes his head to chase away the memory, glad when the ringing of the doorbell distracts him. He gets up with a wince and heads towards the front door, feeling a new wave of heat pooling in his lower body the closer he gets to the person on the other side.

“Thank you for coming, Auba,” Marco greets the striker, irritated by the mixed signs his own body is giving off, screaming ‘Yes!’ because Alpha but also ‘No!’ because wrong Alpha.

Pierre raises his eyebrows when his eyes drop to the throbbing mark at Marco’s throat. “Alright, I think we have a bit of talking to do.”

He passes Marco without waiting for a reply and when the latter catches the Alpha’s scent, his arousal only grows. Just what he hoped would happen. His Omega biology responding to another Alpha, just like it is supposed to be. Marco would have never anticipated that this thought could ever be comforting, but here he is, pushing his teammate against the wall before he starts to undress him.

“Whoa, slow down!” Pierre tells him and he sounds more nervous than what is perhaps appropriate considering he has an Omega in heat attached to his hip.

Marco lets out a disapproving growl. “You agreed to help.”

“Yes, but that was before I found out you have a mate.”

“I don’t have a mate!” Marco shouts enraged, making the other man flinch at his harsh tone. “I don’t belong to anyone, I never have and I never will. It’s just a bite from the guy I have last had sex with.”

He tries to pull Pierre’s shirt off, but the Alpha takes him by the arms to make him stop. “Marco, I’m not stupid and you shouldn’t be either. You know I really like you and until you opened the door, I was really looking forward to helping you through your heat, but I can’t. I just can’t. The mark is like a neon sign screaming at me to stay the hell away from you if I value my life.”

The confirmation of his worst fears makes Marco shiver and the pain of his constant arousal is joined by another kind of pain. “I’m not his, he doesn’t have power over me,” he whispers more to himself but the words sound like a lie. Of course Robert has power over him, that’s the whole crux of a mating bond.

“Marco, why don’t you ask your mate to help you?” Pierre asks after a moment and the Omega should have seen that question coming.

“I told you, I don’t have a mate. The bite happened by accident during sex.”

Pierre bites his lip looking torn. “You know that something like this never happens accidentally. The Alpha has either got to love you or he has had no choice because he is your true mate.”

“There is always a choice,” Marco responds with a dark scowl. “He chose to mark me as his property and I will not give him the satisfaction of crawling to him and begging for his help.”

“You have to give that guy the chance to prove he is worthy of you. Just because he marked you against your will, doesn’t mean he isn’t sorry. I mean you have had sex with him, so you have to like him too, right?” Suddenly the Alpha pales. “Please tell me the sex was consensual. He didn’t-“

“No, no, it wasn’t rape,” Marco reassures him when he gets what Pierre is implying. “It was more than consensual, I think I have never wanted anybody else that badly.”

“But where is the problem then?” the Alpha asks him confused.

… _You’re beautiful with all those marks on your body. My claim on you…_

“Nothing,” Marco replies and he takes a step back to get a better grip on himself. He leans back against the wall, fighting against the rising panic as it begins to sink in that he can’t fight his bond with Robert. At least not as long as he is in heat. “Thanks for coming here, Auba,” he repeats yet this time it is a dismissal.

“I wish I could have helped you,” the striker replies with sympathy and he squeezes Marco’s shoulder once before he leaves the house, leaving Marco feeling even more miserable than he did before.

The blond takes a few minutes to get his spiraling emotions back under control before he pulls out his phone and starts typing.

 

***

 

With the scent of the ‘wrong Alpha’ slowly fading away, Marco’s body is getting back to being aroused by the time the doorbell rings for a second time half an hour later. Even if Marco hadn’t expected him, he would have known that it was Robert. For some reason he can smell him through the door and his body reacts instantly, sending more slick to his hole. Marco pulls open the door and is surprised how exhausted Robert looks. He is pale and has dark circles under his eyes as though he hasn’t slept at all in the last few nights.

Upon seeing the Omega in front of him, a relieved smile ghosts over his face though. “Marco.” The way he says that name makes it sound like it is a prayer.

Marco grips the handle of the door tighter at what it does to his aching body, fighting the urge to throw himself into Robert’s arms and tear his clothes off. “Please come in, Lewy.”

He is proud that his voice doesn’t betray his unwelcome emotions and he steps aside to let the older man in. The moment Robert walks past him, Marco realizes his mistake. The amplified dark scent hitting him makes him groan and he surges forward until his face is buried against Robert’s shoulder. So much for showing that he is still an independent Omega…

He bathes in Robert’s scent and a low whimper makes it up his throat before he could have stopped himself. “No, please,” he whispers unsure if he is addressing Robert or himself, but despite his words he feels a warm tingle in his chest when Robert turns his head to the side and his lips brush the wound on Marco’s throat. It feels too right to be held this way, to feel Robert’s arms around him. Marco wants more and it scares him how much he craves for Robert.

“Please stop,” Marco begs him, but his tone stands in stark contrast to his words.

Robert however merely pulls back to look at him intensely. “Why are you fighting this, Marco? I can smell your arousal and I could sense your desire for months. Why are you trying to push me away now?”

… _Do you really think that a weak and needy Omega like you could fight a strong Alpha like me?..._

A cold shiver runs down Marco’s spine and he hides his face against Robert’s shoulder. “I may be in heat, but that doesn’t mean you can do as you please.”

Robert frowns in confusion. “Of course not, I know that.” He hesitates before adding, “Is this about me marking you?”

The reminder makes Marco growl. “You had no right to do that. You bound me to you for the rest of our lives.”

“I know and I’m sorry for doing this to you,” Robert replies instantly. “But I thought you wanted it too after you were practically begging me to claim you.”

He is right of course. Marco is at fault as well, but he doesn’t want to admit that out loud. “I was in heat and wanted to feel your knot so badly. All I wanted was for you to fuck me. If I had known what you were about to do, I would have stopped you.”

He feels the urge to apologize to Robert as well, but he stomps it down. No Alpha will ever get an apology from him, he has sworn that to himself years ago.

Robert looks hurt by his words, but the emotion is gone so fast that Marco isn’t sure if he has just imagined it. “You are afraid of me.” It is not a question. “I don’t know why, but you’re trying to fight me because you are afraid of me. Of the things I want from you and the way I feel about you.”

Marco tenses. “You’re an Alpha, Lewy. The only thing you feel for me is desire. Why else did it take a heat until something happened between us?”

Robert raises his hand to grip the nape of Marco’s neck, forcing him to maintain the eye contact. There is a dark sparkle in his eyes, anger as well as determination. “I won’t deny that I desire you, Marco. That your heat triggered my very first rut because of which I’m suffering as much as you do. But if your assumptions were true and I didn’t love you, I would have spent the last few days with another Omega like I’m supposed to do.” Marco hates how the words affect him, the thought of Robert finding pleasure with somebody else making him simmer with rage. Damn that stupid mating bond! As though sensing the blond’s inner turmoil, Robert’s expression softens and his thumb begins to rub soothing circles on his neck and he adds in a soft voice, “I marked you, Marco. I marked you as mine.”

Marco’s resentment returns full-force and he lets out a snarl before pushing so hard against the Alpha’s chest that his back hits the wall. “No, Alpha, I’m not yours and I will never be!”

He can see that Robert is at war with himself, a shimmer of red entering his eyes that makes Marco’s body shake in anticipation and slick leaking from his hole. A new heat wave. Robert relaxes a bit despite the red becoming stronger, only a slim ring of blue remaining at the edges. “You must be aching with lust by now just like I am. Please let me help you through your heat. We need each other now.”

Marco’s blinding anger wanes enough for him to see reason. Robert is right, they have to make it through this together. His bite wound has been throbbing more insistently ever since the Alpha entered his house and that alone scares Marco, the reminder of how close he is to getting tied to an Alpha forever. But the mating bite has increased the force of his heat and he knows he won’t make it through this one without the help of an Alpha. And judging by Auba’s earlier behavior Robert is the only one who is capable of helping Marco right now.

“You’re right,” he admits and tries to shove his fears aside, reminding himself that the man in front of him has become a close friend over the last few months. He has never intentionally hurt Marco before and despite his resentment towards their unfortunate situation, he is sure that Robert won’t start doing that now. “We need to help each other through this. But I don’t want to become your mate, no matter how it may sound like during the throes of passion. Please promise me that you are not going to mark me again even if I’ll be begging you. And that you will leave when all of this is over and we go back to being friends. I don’t want this to be more than a one-time thing or an arrangement out of necessity.”

He can see that Robert is hurt by his honesty, but they both need to be on the same page here. Marco doesn’t want Robert to develop any false hopes just because they are going to spend the next few days with a lot of fucking.

After a torturous long moment Robert nods. “I promise.”

Then he leans forward and despite the pain of his rut, there is nothing but tenderness in the way he presses his lips against Marco’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos, every kind of feedback motivates me a lot. :)


End file.
